Séléna Dixon
by Salamandre126
Summary: Mon nom est Séléna Dixon. Je recherche mon mari, Daryl Dixon. Et je ne reculerai devant rien pour le retrouver. J'y arriverai. Parce que, vous savez quoi ? Je suis une Dixon ! Et survivre est dans ma nature. L'Univers et les personnages de TWD appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Séléna et l'histoire m'appartienne. Rating T parce que TWD.
1. Prologue

Séléna... Dixon

Prologue :

Mon nom est Séléna. J'étais au lycée quand l'apocalypse a commencé. Et j'avais 19 ans. Ceci est mon histoire.

J'étais heureuse, vraiment heureuse. Je rêvais de devenir vétérinaire. Je ne sais pas si j'y serais arrivé, mais au moins j'aurais eu la chance de pouvoir essayer.

Mais tout s'est effondré lorsque l'alarme de la ville a sonné. Alerte Infection : Rentrez chez vous, barricadez vous, ceci n'est pas un exercice. J'ai pas compris tout de suite l'influence que ce message allez avoir sur ma vie. Pour moi ça n'arrivait que dans les films, jamais en réalité. Je suis sortie du lycée en disant "A demain" à mes camarades et amis. Je ne les ai jamais revu.

Je suis rentrée chez moi, dans le studio que je partageais avec l'homme de ma vie, mon mari : Daryl Dixon. J'ai allumé la télé pour savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement. C'est là que j'ai vu des rodeurs pour la première fois. Des morts qui se relevaient pour dévorer les vivants, la foule hurlait, courait dans tous les sens, se marchait dessus pour fuir ces monstres sorties tout droit de nos pires cauchemars mais pourtant terriblement réel.

Et puis je me suis rendu compte que les hurlements ne venaient pas seulement de la télé mais aussi de dehors, dans la rue. Je suis allé à la fenêtre et j'ai vu l'horreur de mes propres yeux pour la première fois. Une femme entrain de se faire mordre par un rodeur sous les yeux de son mari et de sa fille. J'ai pris mon arbalète et je suis sortie en courant. Le temps que j'arrive, le rodeur avait lâché la femme, morte et se rapprochait dangereusement de l'homme et de l'enfant. J'ai aussitôt décoché une flèche, droit dans son cœur. Rien, c'est comme si il n'avait rien senti, comme si son cœur ne battait déjà plus. Mais, désormais, c'est vers moi qu'il se dirigeait. Je recharge tout en reculant et décoche une seconde flèche, dans sa tête cette fois. Il tombe au sol, mort.

L'homme et l'enfant se précipitèrent sur le corps de la femme, ils hurlaient, inconsolable. Soudain, la femme commença à bouger et attrapa le bras de son enfant pour le rapprocher bien trop près de ses dents. Et c'est là que je compris enfin l'horreur que ce monde était devenu. Elle allait le mordre et si elle y arrivait, il allait devenir comme elle. L'enfant hurlait et se débattait. L'homme essayait de maintenir sa femme à distance mais il était incapable de commettre l'irréparable. Alors c'est moi qui l'ai fait, j'ai pris une de mes flèches et je l'ai planté à la main dans son crâne. Elle est retombé au sol, morte.

Ils se sont enfuis en pleurant, et je suis resté là, debout au milieu des deux êtres humains que je venais de tuer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il s'est écoulé avant qu'ils arrivent.

"Séléna ! Séléna !"

Daryl me pris dans ses bras, me sortant de mon état de choc. On s'étreignit de toutes nos forces, heureux d'être ensemble pour affronter ce chaos.

"Tu vas bien ?" me demanda-t-il gentiment en prenant mon visage en coupe

"Oui, cava" je lui répond en souriant légèrement, j'étais simplement soulagée qu'il soit là.

Il dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres qui aurait pu devenir plus langoureux si son frère ne nous avait pas interrompu par un raclement de gorge moqueur. Merle Dixon, je l'adorait autant que je le détestait.

"Vous pensez pas qu'on a des choses plus importante à faire ? Du genre dégager d'ici le plus vite possible !"

"Comment ça ? On s'en va ?" Je demande en regardant Daryl, confuse.

"Oui, il faut pas rester en ville, l'épidémie va se répandre, on doit trouver un endroit sûr pour se cacher le temps que l'armée règle ça"

Je hoche la tête faiblement et on fait nos bagages. On ne prend que le strict minimum c'est à dire peu de vêtements ou de produits pour se laver, beaucoup de nourriture, de quoi soigner des blessures mineures, des couteaux, et nos arbalètes.

Merle monte sur sa moto, Daryl et moi sur nos vélos, et on va vers l'extérieur de la ville. Mais quelques rues plus loin c'est l'enfer. Des dizaines de personnes hurlent en courant vers nous. Des rodeurs tout aussi nombreux les suivent de très près. La foule me sépare de Daryl et Merle, soudain je ne les vois plus. Une personne me bouscule. Je tombe de mon vélo. Je me relève et je vois un rodeur qui s'approche de moi dangereusement. Je charge mon arbalète et lui met une flèche dans la tête. Je me retourne pour localiser mon vélo mais plusieurs rodeurs se trouvent entre lui et moi. Je décide de l'abandonner et de courir dans la direction opposée. Les rodeurs sont de plus en plus nombreux autour de moi. J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je cours pour leur échapper. Je trébuche sur quelque chose. Serait-ce un corps ? Peu importe. Je cours. Vite. Toujours plus vite. J'aperçois une ruelle fermée par un grillage. Je me précipite. Je grimpe et passe de l'autre côté. Il y a une voiture. Je monte dessus. Je tente d'apercevoir Daryl et Merle. Mais rien. Les rodeurs sont de plus en plus nombreux contre le grillage, il ne tiendra pas longtemps. J'aperçois enfin Merle sur sa moto de l'autre côté, il semble chercher quelque chose. J'hurle et je fais des grands gestes pour qu'il me voit. Il pose enfin ses yeux sur moi et je réalise qu'il ne peut pas venir me chercher, qu'ils sont trop nombreux. Je lis dans son regard qu'il est parvenu avec horreur à la même conclusion.

Je sais que Daryl ne l'acceptera pas... alors je fait la seule chose qui est en mon pouvoir pour lui sauver la vie, même si ça me brise le cœur.

"Dis-lui que je suis morte. Tu sais qu'il viendra me chercher et il mourra si il essaye. Dis lui que je suis morte."

J'ai hurlé chacun de ces mots même si chacun d'entre eux étaient comme un éclat de verre dans mon cœur. Je ne saurais jamais si il a entendu mon message car à la seconde où j'ai finis ma phrase, le grillage a cédé.

Je me suis remis à courir. J'arrive dans une rue déserte. Les rodeurs sont toujours derrière moi. Alors je ne m'arrête pas. Je cours. Vite. Mettre de le distance. Ne pas tomber. Courir. Vite. Toujours plus vite. Un Vélo. Je le prend. Je pédale. Vite. Toujours plus vite. Sans m'arrêter.

Disclaimer : L'Univers et les personnages de The Walking Dead appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Séléna et l'histoire m'appartienne.

Note : Si vous êtes arrivé jusque là, tout d'abord merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce prologue. C'est quelque chose que j'ai dans la tête depuis longtemps et j'ai eu envie de l'écrire. C'est la première histoire que je publie, tous les avis et conseils que vous pourrez me donner sont les bienvenues et ne pourront que m'aider à progresser. Il y aura une suite, elle arrivera dès que j'aurai fini de l'écrire.


	2. Chapter 1

Séléna... Dixon

Chapitre 1 :

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré. J'étais dans un état second, seulement dirigée par mon instinct de survie. Je me suis retrouvée dans la forêt, perdue, sale, fatiguée, déshydratée, affamée, et surtout terriblement seule. Je me suis effondrée à genou et j'ai pleuré pendant ce qu'il me semble être des heures. Puis j'ai finis par m'endormir. Les rayons du soleil m'ont réveillé. J'ai ouvert les yeux et je me suis remis à pleurer, encore, parce que j'avais tout perdu. Mais mon corps était fatigué de pleurer, il n'en était simplement plus capable.

J'ai sorti de ma poche une photo de Daryl et moi, je l'avais prise avant que nous ne quittions notre appartement. C'était un jour semblable à un autre, on était dans un parc, il faisait beau. Daryl était dans mon dos, ses mains étaient enroulées autour de ma taille. On riait, c'était Merle qui avait pris la photo. Notre amour paraissait tellement simple, tellement évident, mais on s'était tellement battu pour qu'il soit accepté. Par mes parents, par mes amis et les siens. Ils avaient mis du temps à comprendre que c'était sérieux, que je l'aimais vraiment et que c'était réciproque. J'étais une adolescente perdue, lui un homme solitaire et renfermé. On s'est trouvé, c'était tellement évident pour nous, il était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. On s'est rencontré dans un bar, j'étais venue avec des amies et il était le barman. On a beaucoup parlé lors de cette soirée. De nous, de nos vies. Moi qui est toujours été capable de parler pendant des heures sans donner une seule information sur moi, je lui ai déballé toute ma vie sans hésiter. Pourtant j'ai toujours eu un problème pour faire confiance aux autres, mais avec lui c'était différent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'était tellement facile de lui parler. Et depuis on ne s'est plus jamais quitté. Il a illuminé mon monde. Il était ce qui donnait un sens à ma vie, la seule chose qui comptait vraiment c'était son bonheur.

Une dernière larme tomba sur la photo, avant que je ne m'essuie rageusement les yeux. De quoi avais-je l'air à pleurer ainsi et à m'apitoyer sur mon sort ? C'était ridicule, ce n'est pas comme ça que j'allais arranger les choses. Mourir de faim ou de froid ou même mangée par un de ces monstres n'arrangera pas la situation. J'étais une Dixon. Et je sais que Daryl y aurait cru, qu'il n'aurait jamais cessé de me chercher, que si il avait eu ne serais-ce qu'un infime espoir que je sois vivante, il n'aurait jamais abandonné... mais... si Merle avait entendu mon message, Daryl me croyait morte. Et même si il était extrêmement têtu parfois, il n'ira pas courir après un fantôme. Et Merle n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir. Je savais qu'il aurait tout fait pour me sauver, tout, sauf risquer la vie de son frère.

L'espoir est quelque chose d'extrêmement puissant, il est plus fort que la peine, plus fort que la peur. Sans lui, nous ne sommes rien. Alors j'ai choisis d'y croire, parce que c'était tout qu'il me restait. Ils n'étaient pas mort. Si quelqu'un pouvait survivre à l'apocalypse c'était bien les frères Dixon. Je reverrai Daryl. Nos chemins se recroisons un jour ou l'autre. Lorsque tout ça sera fini, lorsque les autorités auront résolu le problème, on se retrouvera. Il ne peut en être autrement. Quand à moi, la seule chose que j'avais à faire c'était rester en vie jusqu'à cet instant. Et ce n'est pas en restant prostrée ainsi que j'allais y arriver. Daryl m'avait appris à chasser, à me battre. Grâce à lui, je savais comment survivre.

J'ai pris une grande respiration pour me donner du courage puis j'ai fait le bilan de ce que je possédais. En tant qu'armes, j'avais mon arbalète et deux couteaux. J'en mis un à ma taille, l'autre à ma cheville. J'avais toujours mon sac à dos, j'avais réussi à le garder malgré ma course. Il contenait quelques vêtements, de quoi soigner des blessures mineures mais pas de nourriture. C'était Daryl et Merle qui avaient les sacs contenant de quoi manger et boire. J'avais quand même une bouteille d'eau. Je n'en bu que quelques gorgés malgré ma soif ; il fallait économiser. J'avais faim, alors j'ai commencé à chasser.

Je suis restée plusieurs jours à errer dans la forêt, me contentant de faire chauffer l'eau d'un ruisseau quand j'avais soif, de chasser quand mon ventre en avait besoin et de dormir perchée en haut d'un arbre lorsqu'il faisait trop sombre pour continuer à avancer sans risque. Je me contentais de survivre, sans réellement penser à ce que j'allais devenir mais gardant toujours cet espoir improbable que je les retrouverai, parce que c'est ça qui me faisait tenir debout. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle j'étais encore là, au milieu de ce chaos qui était devenu mon monde.

J'étais entrain de chasser lorsque j'ai soudainement entendu un bruit étrange, un bruit qui ne pouvait pas être provoqué par un animal. Je me suis retourné rapidement et j'ai mis aussitôt en joue le rôdeur avec mon arbalète, prête décocher ma flèche droit dans son crâne.

"Vivant ! Vivant !" cria l'inconnu qui n'était définitivement pas un rodeur.

Il avait ses mains en l'air et semblait aussi étonné que moi. J'ai baissé aussitôt mon arme, ne voulant pas l'effrayer d'avantage. J'apprendrais plus tard à me méfier au moins autant des morts que des vivants.

"Bonjour, je suis Aaron." me dit-il après une petite pause. Il avait toujours ses mains en l'air.

"Séléna. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal."

Il abaissa ses bras en me faisant un sourire soulagé. Je le lui rendis faiblement. On se regarda en silence pendant un moment, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un être humain bien vivant.

"Donc, tu es toute seule ici ?"

"Non"

C'était un reflexe, son ton n'était pas menaçant mas j'ignorais qui il était.

"Désolé, c'est juste... " Il sembla hésiter puis "Je fais parti d'un groupe, on est une dizaine. Notre campement n'est pas loin d'ici. Si tu veux, tu peux te joindre à nous."

Ce fut à mon tour d'hésiter, il le vit alors il reprit :

"Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, aucun de nous ne le veut. Nous sommes un groupe d'homme et de femme qui tente de survivre dans ce nouveau monde. Et les êtres humains, les vivants, c'est ce qui est le plus important dans ce monde. Ensemble on est fort, on peut y arriver, mais seul on est faible. Plus nous avons de monde dans notre camp, plus nous avons de chance de survivre."

Il était un excellent orateur, parce qu'il venait de renverser complètement ma vision des choses. J'avais besoin de ce camp, vraiment. J'étais capable de survivre par moi même mais j'avais besoin de contacte avec d'autres êtres humains parce que sinon j'allais devenir folle, seule dans la forêt. Mais quand je l'écoutais parler, j'avais vraiment l'impression que c'était lui qui avait besoin de moi. Et, avec ce nouveau point de vue sur la situation, j'avais bien plus envie de le suivre.

"C'est d'accord."

Disclaimer : L'Univers et les personnages de The Walking Dead appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Séléna et l'histoire m'appartienne.

Réponse Reviews :

Merci énormément à vous qui avez pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot après avoir lu le prologue de cette histoire. Même si ce n'est pas grand chose, pour moi ça compte énormément. Je ne suis qu'un auteur en herbe et savoir que vous avez passé un bon moment en lisant mon histoire me fait vraiment plaisir et m'encourage à continuer à la poster.

jurassicpark12 : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le prologue. J'espère que tu aimera autant ce premier chapitre. ;)

siria : Merci pour ta review. Ca me fait plaisir que tu ai aimé. Voici la suite ! :)

Lollie Lovegood : Merci pour ta review. J'avais pas réalisé que le début était aussi rapide avant de lire ton com ^^ J'ai préféré ne pas décrire Séléna pour vous laisser l'imaginer comme vous le voulez. :) C'est vrai que c'est pas vraiment réaliste mais j'ai beaucoup aimé la relation Daryl/Beth et je suis moi même jeune. Je suppose que c'est plus simple de l'imaginer comme ça. :) En tout cas, j'ai essayé de rendre leur relation plus réaliste en y ajoutant de la consistance dans ce chapitre ;) En espérant qu'il te plaise autant :)

Note : Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre autant que le prologue. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Même si ce n'est que quelques mots ça me fera vraiment plaisir. Les conseils et critiques que vous pourrez me faire ne pourront que me faire progresser. La suite arrive bientôt. :)


End file.
